A magic touch
by Shamira The Guardian
Summary: A cross-over between the movie versions. Matilda is actually Harry's younger sister. When Matilda finds this out she finds and rescues Harry from his realatives. Years later, they both get their letters to Hogwarts along with two of their friends and begin their adventures together.
1. Prologue

**Prologue.**

A red haired woman lay on a hospital bed with her hand over her bulging tummy, a man with messy black hair sat on a seat next to the bed. There names were Lilly and James Potter, and they were a wizard and a witch. And they were expecting Lilly to give birth to twins soon.

The labour had caught them unexpectedly and Lilly was not fit for any form of teleportation, so they had to go to a muggle hospital. But they had received bad news from the doctor that was looking after them, the female twin had some problems and would need to be rushed to ICU as soon as she was born, it wasn't something serious but did need to be treated quickly.

When the time came for the birth the male twin came out first, who the parents named Harrison Potter, and was given to his mother . Then the female twin came out, who was named Matilda by the parents, before being quickly shown to the mother then taken away to be treated.

* * *

In another room Mr and Mrs Wormwood were waiting impatiently for the birth of their own daughter. They had also been given the news that their daughter was in critical condition and also needed to be rushed to ICU as soon as she was born, by chance the couple had also decided to call their child Matilda; actually they overheard the Potters say the name and said that that was their daughter's name since they hadn't given thought to one yet.

Once the baby was born she was quickly taken away to be taken care of.

* * *

In the ICW for babies the two Matilda's were placed near each other in incubators, the doctors weren't sure if either were going to survive.

Suddenly all time inside the room froze, the nurses who looked after the babies stopped mid-stride and the machines went silent. A woman in a pure-white cloak that covered all of her features came in from the shadows and walked over to the incubators holding the two Matilda's.

"I'm sorry I must do this children, but for destiny to run it's coarse this must happen." the woman said in a voice that sounded like it was the whispering wind.

The woman took the two girls and swapped them around.

She turned to the Wormwood's baby. "Either way your fate would have been the same, at least this way you will be mourned properly, be reborn again one day child and grow up strong." she said, then kissed the forehead of the baby and closed the lid of the incubator.

She then turned to the Potter's baby. "Please forgive me for residing you to this fate, but you will mould your future and save many by following it, if I had left you to your old one you would of died or lived a much harder existence than you will." the woman then kissed her on the forehead and closed the lid to the incubator.

The woman looked at both the babies with sad eyes, she walked back into the shadows while singing a lullaby and time resumed, no one the wiser about the switch that had taken place.

* * *

The next day the Wormwoods were given the delightful news that their daughter had pulled through. They looked slightly happy but otherwise didn't give any other sign that another parent in their place would do.

The Potters on the other hand, were given the dreadful news that their baby was not strong enough and was only being kept alive by life support. They knew no spell or potion would fix this so with heavy hearts they told the doctor to switch off the life support and let Matilda die peacefully. James suspected that the only reason that Lilly didn't break down completely was because she still had Harry to look after.

No body, save the woman and a few others, would know that the Potter's daughter still lived and that it was the Wormwood's daughter who died until seven years later.

**And that's the prologue. Yes, it made me very sad to include baby death:(**

**There's no point asking me who the woman or who the other people who knew about the switch were or how they knew to mess with the babies' fate because that's for later on in the story.**

**Also, there are some questions that I want peoples' opinions on before I properly start the story on the first page.**


	2. Chapter 1

**I have a brother?**

Matilda lay on her bed in her bedroom, using her powers to make various objects float over her head. She was board, every-so-often she wouldn't feel like reading or doing extra work, so she did nothing until that feeling past. And it was at these times that she would reflect on her life, the life that she always felt something was missing from it. At first Matilda figured it was because she didn't have proper parental figures in her life because the Wormwoods didn't care for her, but the feeling didn't go away once she was adopted by Miss Honey, so it had to be something else.

*Why do I always feel like something's missing?* Matilda thought. *I have everything I could ever want; loving family, friends, a challenge in school, respect. What else am I missing? Is it a dad? I don't have a desire for one, even though having one would be nice. Siblings? Maybe, but I didn't feel any connection to Michel.*

Matilda was brought out of her thoughts by her stomach rumbling in hunger, so she hoisted herself off her bed, placed down the floating objects and went down to the kitchen.

After eating a sandwich she was just about to head back to her bedroom when a knock came from the door. Upon opening the door she was greeted by the sight of a woman dressed in a business suit.

"Hello, are you Matilda Honey?" the woman asked.

"Not to seem rude, but who's asking?" Matilda asked.

"Oh, right, how silly of me. My name is Angela Davis. I'm from social services." she said, showing her identity card to Matilda.

"Is there something wrong with my adoption papers or something?"

"No, it concerns your old family. I need to speak with Miss Honey."

"She's in the back garden, stay here and I'll get her."

Matilda closed the door and went to fetch her adopted mother. Once she had they invited Angela into the house and all sat down in the living room.

"So, Mrs Davis, may I ask why you're here?" Jenny Honey asked.

"I'll get straight to the point, there was a mix up at Matilda's birth." Angela said.

"What?" the Honey's asked.

"I'll start from the beginning, if you can refrain from any interruptions until the end."

The Honey's nodded in agreement.

"Okay. Seven years ago at the local hospital, two particular families came in with wives about to give birth, they were the Potters and the Wormwoods. Both families were expecting girls and both had decided on the name Matilda, but, unfortunately, both girls had problems at birth. After the girls were born they were take to the ICU." Angela took a deep breath for the life changing news she was about to tell Matilda, though she felt the girl had already worked it out. "During their time in ICU the girls were somehow swapped around without anyone noticing, so the Wormwood's baby went to the Potters and the Wormwoods got the Potter's baby. We only just found this out a week ago."

Matilda gasped at the news. "The Wormwoods weren't my parents, the Potters were." she stated.

"Yes." Angela said. "But that's not all, only one baby was strong enough to get past the birthing problems, you. The Wormwood's baby wasn't able to survive without life support, so the Potters took her off it to stop her suffering."

"So, my birth parents think I'm dead?" Matilda gasped out. This was too much for even her brain to handle.

Jenny hugged her adopted daughter.

"There's still more to tell, but I can see you need some time to calm down." Angela said.

After half and hour the Honey's gave Angela the signal to continue.

"You weren't the only child the Potters gave birth to, Matilda. They also gave birth to your twin brother, Harrison Potter."

"I have a brother?" Matilda asked. "That's it, that's what I always felt was missing from my life, my brother."

Jenny hugged Matilda as she went into shock.

"Where are the Potters, Mrs Davis?" Jenny asked.

"They come from England. They had been visiting here and Matilda and her brother came unexpectedly, so they had to go to the local hospital. The Potters left back to England after the birth. We've tried to find them in England to give them the news that you're alive but we couldn't find them, it's up to both of you if you want to try and find them." Angela said. "I see that you need some time to process all of this. I'll leave you this file and my card and you can contact me once you think your ready."

With that, Angela left her card on the table and walked out the door.

* * *

Matilda lay on her bed with Jennifer sat on a chair beside her, her intelligent mind working so fast she could barely make any of it out. She had another family that could've possibly loved her like a real family, and she had a brother. She wondered why it was only her brother she felt who was missing and not her parents as well.

"I have to find them." Matilda said.

"Matilda?" Jenny asked.

"You're still my mum, but I have to know what my birth parents and brother were like."

"I understand. We'll look for them if you want to. It's your's and their rights to know each other. But for now you need to sleep and recover from what you've learnt."

Matilda nodded and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**(Dream sequence.)**

Matilda was walking in a field full of light, not that far away she saw a field full of shadow. When she reached the point between the two fields she found an invisible wall separating the two. Through the wall she saw the small figure of a boy curled up and crying.

"Hello!" she called to the boy.

The boy sat up and looked at Matilda with stunning green eyes, he then got up and walked over to her.

"Who-who are you?" the boy asked.

Already Matilda could tell he didn't have the best of lives, he was pale and skinny, a bruise or two peeked out from under the clothing he wore, and his voice was weak.

"I'm Matilda Honey. Are you alright?"

The boy remained silent.

"It's alright, you can tell me. What's your name?"

"Harry Potter." the boy said quietly.

Matilda's heart stopped. Harry was usually short for Harrison, meaning this boy could be her brother.

"Did o-your parents do this to you?" Matilda nearly slipped up and said 'our parents'.

"No, they're dead, it was my uncle, he says he does it to beat the freakishness out of me."

Matilda was infuriated that someone had harmed Harry, she'd only ever felt this way when thinking of the Trunchbull.

"Harry, do you know what your parents we're called."

"I think they we're called Lilly and James Potter."

Lilly and James we're the names of her birth parents, there was no doubt in Matilda's mind that Harry was her brother. She didn't know how, though it was probably her powers, but she had set up a psychic link between her and her brother. Though it greatly saddened her that her parents were dead, she still hand her brother, a brother that needed to be saved from abuse.

"Listen to me, Harry. I'm you sister, and I'm coming to find you."

Harry seemed surprised but found himself believing every word Matilda said.

"I swear to you that I'll not rest until I've found you."

Matilda then put one hand to the invisible wall and Harry copied her actions, making them almost touch hands.

The connection between them suddenly started to break down, like what ever power had allowed this to happen was rapidly weakening.

"Quick, tell me where you are!" Matilda shouted in alarm.

"Number four, Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey…" was all Harry got out before he faded completely. But those directions were all Matilda needed, she had read an entire atlas about England that she had found at the Wormwoods before deciding to go to the Library, and she remembered that it Surrey was in the South of London.

* * *

When Matilda woke up the next morning she had a mission on her mind, this was no longer about wanting to know her birth parents, this was about saving her brother.

"Hold on brother, I'm coming." Matilda said as she leapt out of her bed and ran to Jenny so they could pack.

**I'm taking down the information page on the first page, so the questions that haven't been answered will be here instead.**

**The questions are as follows:**

**-Where in muggle learning should Matilda be? E.g. Secondary school, collage, university. **

**-Should Matilda be famous for being so smart?**

**-Should Harry keep his last name or change it to Honey?**

**-Should Harry change his first name in order to hide who he is in the wizarding world?**

**-Since Draco is good, should the rest of his family be good as well?**

**-What other Slytherins should be good?**

**-What other students should be bad?**

**-What should Matilda****'****s, Vida's and Layla's wands be made of?**

**-I****'****m going to have each of the characters be taught how to use a weapon; Vida to use a bo-staff and Layla to use a katana, what should Harry and Matilda fight with?**

**-Should the Saxtons be a light, dark or neutral family?**

**-When it****'****s revealed how smart Matilda is, should she be moved up a year in Hogwarts?**

**-When should the individual characters find out that Matilda is a Potter, and when should the rest of the wizarding world find out?**


	3. Chapter 2

**A promise kept.**

As soon as possible the Honeys packed for England. Jenny bought tickets and brought in someone to fill in her place as headmistress at Cruncham hall while they went to get Harry. Angela came around again so they could sort out all of the legal stuff and would be going with them so they could sort things out with the 'Potters' (They couldn't tell Angela of Matilda's dream, so they couldn't tell her of the Potters being dead or of Harry's abuse).

Matilda just hoped that she could reach her brother in time, and hoped she wouldn't get caught for what she was going to do to their relatives.

* * *

Harry sat in his small cupboard under the stairs, waiting. He had always dreamed of someone coming to take him away from his abusive relatives, he didn't think it would come in the form of a long lost sister though. He knew that his sister was real though, he could feel it, it wasn't just a dream. If his sister was going to stay true to her word then he would be with her soon and away from his relatives.

"Boy! Get out here and start dinner!" his Uncle Vernon shouted.

"Yes sir." he replied meekly.

*Please hurry.* he thought to his sister as he went to do his work.

* * *

Matilda, Jenny and Angela stood outside of number four, Privet Drive. After entering England they had to search for the Potters, but thanks to Matilda's knowledge they quickly found out that the parents were dead and Harry was with their relatives, and they were now about to meet them.

Unfortunately they had to send a message ahead of time to the Dursleys, meaning that the Dursleys had time to make it seem like they didn't abuse Harry. No matter, Matilda didn't plan on letting them off easy either way.

Angela rang the door bell and the three females waited for the door to open. A tall horse-like woman opened the door.

"Yes!" she asked sharply.

"Hello, Mrs Dursley, we're here about Harry." Angela said.

The woman's eyes seemed to light up. "Yes, yes, come in."

Soon the Honey's, Dursley's, Angela and Harry were all in the sitting room. Harry and Matilda couldn't stop staring at each other, too shocked at seeing each other to say or do anything else.

"Matilda, why don't you and Harry go to his room while we sort out details." Jenny told her daughter.

Matilda nodded and she and Harry went to Dudley's second bedroom, which had temporarily transformed to look like Harry's room instead.

Vernon Dursley started off, while pretending to like Harry as he spoke. "The poor boy was left on our doorstep when he was one year old. We weren't planning on having another child, but we took him in anyways out of the goodness of our hearts."

"We did think of an orphanage, but I wouldn't trust my sister's son to a place I don't trust." Petunia Dursley said. "So we raised him as our own. I never would have guessed that my niece was alive, we got a letter saying she died shortly after birth, how come she's still alive?"

"It appears that there was a mix-up during Matilda's time in ICU, she accidentally got swapped with the baby of a family called the Wormwoods. Mr Wormwood turned out to be a crook and is know on the run from the law with his family, fortunately wasn't like them and convinced them to let Miss Honey adopt her."

As the adults talked business downstairs, the reunited Potter siblings were talking to each other.

"It's just so hard to believe you're really here and it wasn't just a dream." said Harry. "I felt the dream was real but it just seemed so impossible."

"I doubted a bit too, but I kept faith and was rewarded with finding you." Matilda responded. "Soon you'll be living with mum and I."

Harry and Matilda embraced, ignoring the fact that they were still strangers to each other and just focusing n the fact they were brother and sister. They spent the rest of their time telling each other about themselves, each thing Harry said made it easier and easier for Matilda was planning on doing to the Dursleys.

Angela, Jenny and Matilda left the house later that evening with the intention of returning the next day to work out more details of the adoption. That's when Matilda put her plan into action.

They had just reached the end of the street when Matilda called out, "Wait, I left my bag there. I'll just go and get it." she then darted back the way they came before either adults could object.

Five minutes later she returned with her bag at her side and a smile on her face. "Let's go." she said.

* * *

The next day, at the hotel they were staying at, Jenny turned on the news while she and Matilda were eating.

"In recent news," said the news woman on the TV. "Vernon Dursley and Petunia Dursley nee Evans were convicted of several accounts of child abuse yesterday. It was discovered that they treated their young nephew, who lived with them, like a slave and made him sleep in a cupboard under the stairs, and they encouraged their son to bully and beat the poor child. What's strange though is that it was the Dursleys themselves that came forward with these claims, and are currently being treated for traumatic stress. More on the story as it develops."

"Matilda?" Jenny said, looking over to her daughter.

Matilda didn't even bother trying to look innocent. In fact, the smile that she had on her face would have had people running to the church for fear that they had met the daughter of the devil.

There was a knock on the door, Matilda opened it to reveal Angela. "There's been some complications." Angela said.

* * *

Just under a week later the Honeys, along with the newest member of their family and Angela were heading back home. Jenny had gone through all of the legal ramifications and fully adopted Harry, both of the siblings had their last names changed to Potter-Honey; in memory of their real parents.

As soon as they got to the house they chose a bedroom for Harry and designed it how he liked it, and enrolled him in Jenny's school.

None of them were aware of an old man desperately searching for Harry as soon as he heard the boy had been taken off of the Dursleys, and that the reason that said old man couldn't find Harry was because of the new neighbours that they'd be getting.

**In the next chapter, the Honeys shall be meeting the Saxtons and learn about magic. I'll leave what Matilda did to the Dursleys up to your imagination. Sorry if it seems a bit rushed, I wanted to get on with the story.**


End file.
